1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of data collection and logging. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for selectively logging an identified asset by setting a parameter.
2. Background Information
Operations and transactions involving database items may require logging to troubleshoot and resolve issues associated with a particular database record or a transaction through a system. That is, in order to resolve a problem associated with a single database record, detailed logging statistics and information may need to be collected for each record in a database or each transaction taking place in the system. Detailed logging of each and every record in the database or transaction in the system consequently results in an increased usage of system resources including processing power, storage space and memory utilization. Further, greater resources are required to adequately parse and interpret the extra collected and logged data, as well as to filter extraneous information.